


Зимний латте

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Наташа уходит в отпуск, из-за чего Баки приходится работать в две смены во время праздников. Так он знакомится с постоянным посетителем по имени Стив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Баки прислонился к дверному косяку и прикрыл глаза. Всего минутка, не больше, он постоит и придет в себя. Но сонное тело начало крениться, потому проходившая мимо Наташа с силой стукнула его по плечу.

— Проснись и пой, босс. Скоро открытие, — произнесла она.

— Я не сплю, — проворчал он, с сожалением отлепляясь от точки опоры и следуя в зал.

Баки придирчиво осмотрел помещение, проверяя все ли подготовлено к появлению первых посетителей. Вокруг круглых лакированных столиков вишневого цвета стояли мягкие стулья с высокими спинками. На подоконниках были расстелены маленькие подушечки с вышитыми на них кофейными зернами, а в углу переливались огоньки украшенной елки. По помещению они развесили мишуру и украшения, но в меру и не крикливо. Все аккуратно и уютно. 

Вообще, кофейня Баки была небольшой и не особенно популярной, но доход приносила стабильный, так что с прошлого года он даже смог нанять помощницу — Наташу, за что одновременно благословлял и ненавидел мироздание. Она была отличной работницей и, к сожалению, хорошим другом. Так что не скупилась отвешивать Баки тумаки и учить жизни, чего ее делать не просили.

— Встанешь на заказы? Я хочу проверить накладные на пирожные.

— Без разницы, — согласился Баки и поплелся за стойку.

Наташа нацепила на него праздничный красно-синий колпак с белой звездой по центру.

— Это еще зачем? — нахмурился тот.

— Праздник на носу, а ты выглядишь, как Гринч. Должно же в тебе быть хоть что-то милое. Например, рождественская путеводная звезда во лбу.

Баки одарил ее недовольным взглядом и собирался уже ответить что-то едкое, когда колокольчик над дверью запиликал, сообщая о первом визитере. Наташа подмигнула ему и скрылась в подсобке.

— Чего бы вы хотели? — спросил тот, включая режим бариста.

— Эм… — пробормотал посетитель, больше рассматривая дверь в служебные помещения, чем меню. — Можно апельсиновый латте?

— Конечно, что-нибудь еще?

— Наташа обещала новогоднюю выпечку… — он запнулся и слегка смутился, но Баки этого не заметил.

— Есть ванильные кексы с глазурью, имбирные пряники и эклеры с разными начинками, — он ткнул пальцем в стойку с пирожными, из которых посетитель смог бы сделать выбор.

— Мм… нет, я возьму только латте, — решил тот.

— Для кого мне его приготовить, — уточнил Баки, взяв маркер и стаканчик.

— Для Стива, пожалуйста.

Баки вывел имя и пририсовал подобие елки. Наташа учила его накануне, но он был паршивым художником, так что его праздничное дерево больше напоминало паука, раскинувшего в стороны мохнатые конечности.

— С вас четыре тридцать пять, — подсчитал он, взявшись за приготовление латте.

Стив извлек из бумажника пятерку и положил на стойку.

— А где Наташа? — уточнил он.

— В подсобке, возится с пирожными, — задумчиво сказал Баки, размышляя, что с ним не так. Почему нарисовать елку на стакане у него выходило из рук вон плохо, а намутить елочный шарик со снежинкой на пенке — раз плюнуть.

— Оу, я думал, она работает одна, — напомнил о себе Стив.

Баки поставил его стаканчик на место для выдачи заказов и открыл кассу, насчитывая сдачу.

— Обычно Нат по утрам, — согласился Баки. — Я ненавижу это время дня, а она ранняя пташка.

— Оу, так вы с ней… — уточнил Стив, пристегивая картонный держатель на свой стаканчик.

— Я тебе не соперник, приятель, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Я играю не за ту команду.

Стив замер и уставился на него, пару раз по-совиному моргнув. Складывалось такое впечатление, будто он впервые видел гея.

— Какие-то проблемы с этим? — с толикой агрессии в голосе, уточнил Баки.

— Нет, никаких! Я просто… иначе представлял себе… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать верное слово или проглотить оскорбление. Баки не был уверен, потому положил сдачу в блюдце для монет.

— Приятного дня, — буркнул он.

— Я… спасибо, — пробормотал Стив, разворачиваясь.

Он уже был на пути к дверям, когда в зал вернулась Наташа.

— Босс, я все проверила, проблем быть не должно. Так что отчаливаю со спокойной душой, — доложила она, а потом обратила внимание на посетителя. — О, привет, Стив. Уже сделал заказ.

Тот остановился и обернулся к ней, неловко улыбнулся и приподнял стаканчик.

— Привет, — отозвался он. — Тебя не будет некоторое время? — догадался он по контексту их с Баки беседы.

— Праздники, отпуск, ура, — бойко отрапортовала Наташа.

— Точно, с наступающим тебя, — ответил ей Стив.

— Тебя тоже, счастливого Рождества! Увидимся уже в следующем году, — сказала она, разворачиваясь к Баки. — Уверен, что не хочешь отметить праздники со мной и моими друзьями? Это твой последний шанс. Я даже могу познакомить тебя кое с кем.

Тот закатил глаза и спросил:

— Что у тебя за привычка постоянно кого-то мне сватать? А уж друзей твоих я тем более видеть не хочу. Мне хватило знакомства с Клинтом.

На этом Стив молча покинул кофейню, оставляя их одних.

— Думаю, твой приятель недолюбливает людей другой ориентации, — кивнув в сторону закрывшейся двери, сообщил Баки.

— А мне всегда казалось, что он латентный гей, — поделилась своим мнением Наташа. — Есть в нем что-то такое…

— Какое? — ухмыльнулся Баки.

— Стив правильный до мозга костей. Аккуратист и внимательный такой. Вроде, посылает мне сигналы симпатии, но даже не пытается что-то предпринять, понимаешь?

— Тут и дураку ясно, что ты не из его лиги. Тебе подавай опасного мачо на харлее.

Наташа улыбнулась и оперлась локтем о стойку.

— Было бы неплохо, — согласилась она. — Что же до Стива, то я видела, как он смотрит на людей. Точнее на парней.

Баки шумно выдохнул и развернулся в сторону Наташи.

— Твой так называемый гей-радар сломан. Ты была уверена, что я по девочкам, а Брюса посчитала безобидным голубком.

— Барнс, ты выглядишь, как оживший мокрый сон. Жаль терять такого мужика, а Брюс… кто же знал, — Наташа довольно ухмыльнулась. — Но в Стиве я уверена на сто процентов. Он частенько залипает на красавчиков.

— Проваливай уже, глупая женщина, — спровадил ее Баки.

— Да-да, уже сваливаю, — довольно улыбаясь, подтвердила Наташа, — а ты не теряй времени даром и проверь свои чары на Стиве.

— Смысл? — скептически уточнил Баки. — Сама говоришь, он скучный.

— Я сказала, что он правильный, а не скучный. К тому же… присмотрись к его заднице.

— И это твой аргумент? Задница? — развеселился Баки.

В этот момент колокольчик сообщил об очередном раннем посетителе, так что Наташа попрощалась и ушла, оставив Баки на растерзание встревоженным предновогодней суетой клиентам.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Баки стоял с привычной хмурой миной. И дело не в том, что он не умел улыбаться. Умел и любил, но в хорошей компании и не раньше, чем наступит вечер. А сейчас было ненавистное утро, потому всех клиентов он одаривал таким взглядом, каким мог бы инквизитор смотреть на еретика. Благо посетителей было немного. Парочка студентов и несколько офисных работников, спешивших закрыть год и не спавших толком с первого декабря, как минимум.

А потом пришел Стив. Он выглядел раздражающе бодрым и собранным. Не чета тем, кого Баки видел здесь с утра.

— Привет, — поздоровался тот.

— Утречка, — хмуро отозвался Баки. — Что будете?

— М… можно капучино с розмарином, — неуверенно попросил Стив, изучая обновленное меню.

— Конечно, — с легкостью согласился Баки, хотя по его мнению все новогодние новинки были той еще гадостью. Но Наташа уверяла, что тут дело не во вкусе, а в маркетинге. Они угробили парочку выходных, выдумывая эти рецепты.

Стив привычно заплатил пять долларов, он никогда не забирал сдачу. Наблюдая, как Баки делает его кофе, Стив осторожно сказал:

— Я… я хотел извиниться. Вчера между нами возникло некоторое недопонимание. Возможно, поэтому вы на меня злитесь.

Баки застыл с веточкой розмарина в руке и удивленно посмотрел на Стива.

— Извиняешь так, будто сбежал после ночи бурного секса, даже не попрощавшись, — ответил он с явным желанием поддразнить.

Стив смутился, но твердо продолжил:

— Мы вчера говорили о вашей ориентации. Я был удивлен не потому, что негативно воспринимаю однополые связи. Просто вы… не кажетесь… точнее нет, не так. Эм… Я хочу сказать, что между нами возникла некоторая напряженность. И мне не хотелось бы менять кофейню, потому что ненамеренно вас оскорбил.

Баки хмыкнул и покачал головой, продолжая заниматься напитком.

— Послушай, Стиви, со мной не обязательно ворковать, как с хрупкой барышней. Не стоит мне выкать и пытаться быть политкорректным, окей? Это раздражает. Я тот, кто я есть, со своими взглядами на мир. То же касается и тебя. Так что если ты гомофоб или кто-то еще в том же духе, это не мешает мне варить тебе кофе и брать с тебя за это деньги.

— Нет, я не о том вовсе. Просто ты кажешься хмурым, и я принял это на свой счет, — мягко пояснил Стив, стараясь отойти от официального тона.

— Я ненавижу утро. Твоей вины здесь нет, а хочешь увидеть меня менее раздраженным — приходи вечером. Мы работаем до полуночи, — ответил Баки, ставя стакан на стойку для выдачи заказов.

— Оу… я… хорошо, я приду. До вечера, — попрощался Стив, подхватывая свой кофе и направляясь к выходу.

Баки лишь удивленно приподнял брови, наблюдая, как тот трясет рукой. Скорее всего обжегся, схватившись за стакан без держателя, да еще и обещал вечером явиться, будто ему свидание назначили…

— Что ж, Нат, возможно, ты была права, — ухмыльнулся он, тряхнув головой. Желания совращать бедолагу Стива у него не возникло, но чужое внимание приятно согревало. Слишком погруженный в работу Баки уже давненько ни с кем не встречался, а стоило бы, раз он реагирует на случайные комплименты.

Колокольчик над дверью зазвенел, сообщая о появлении следующего посетителя, так что Баки и думать забыл о Стиве до самого вечера, пока тот не заявился в кофейню ближе к девяти вечера.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался он, приближаясь к стойке.

— Привет, — отозвался Баки, улыбаясь. Последние полчаса он наслаждался тишиной и покоем, так что был не прочь немного поболтать. — Что для тебя сделать?

— Чай с бергамотом и медом и пару сэндвичей с ростбифом, — выбрал он.

Баки пробил заказ на кассе, и Стив протянул ему карточку, желая расплатиться с нее. Это позволило узнать его фамилию. Роджерс. Стивен Роджерс. Кажется, Баки где-то слышал это имя, но не мог точно вспомнить, откуда его знал.

— Выглядишь уставшим, — заметил он, посматривая на Стива.

— День был сложным, много работы, — пояснил тот.

— Перед Рождеством всегда так, — согласился Баки.

Стив неловко взъерошил волосы, осматривая кафе и выбирая столик. Он сбросил на стул темно синюю сумку, которую носил через плечо, и принялся расстегивать свое полупальто. Баки, занятый приготовлением чая, посмотрел на него, пока Стив неловко пытался пристроить верхнюю одежду на вешалке. У него не было петли, а в кафе не использовали вешалки, так что полупальто так и норовило свалиться с крючка.

Баки прошелся взглядом, оценивая красивую фигуру Стива. Что ни говори, но у этого парня и помимо смазливой мордашки хватало достоинств. Широкие сильные плечи, узкая талия и крепкая аппетитная на вид задница. Наташа, чертовка, была права. Он хмыкнул, отводя взгляд, и принялся выставлять заказ на поднос. Чай уже был готов, а сэндвичи стояли в витрине-холодильнике.

— Разогреть их? — уточнил Баки.

— Немного, — попросил Стив, опираясь на столешницу и дожидаясь, когда к чаю присоединится и его ужин с ростбифом. — Кстати, я хотел бы… Хотел бы задать тебе несколько вопросов, если ты не возражаешь, — попросил он.

Ответом ему послужил удивленный взгляд Баки.

— Это для работы, — признался Стив. — Я… пишу книгу, а мой редактор затребовал инклюзивных персонажей. И если со всем остальным у меня нет проблем, то с геями я не имел дела. А после знакомства с тобой, понял, что ошибался в своих представлениях. Я здорово устарел в этом, и персонаж вышел картонным. Я надеялся, что ты мог бы мне помочь. Немного. Эм… если ты не возражаешь?

Он замолчал, вопросительно глядя на Баки, а тот не знал, что и сказать на такое предложение. Тишину помещения нарушил противный писк микроволновки, сообщивший, что сэндвичи готовы. Баки подхватил их и приблизился к Стиву, поставив картонную тарелку на его поднос.

— Геи ничем не отличаются от людей, с которыми ты общаешься ежедневно. Некоторые из твоих знакомых вполне могут быть гомосексуалами, просто они скрывают этот факт, — пояснил он.

— Я это понимаю, но мне нужно ухватить персонажа, почувствовать его, понимаешь? Нужно вдохновение, и я прошу тебя стать моей музой. Что-то в этом духе. Если хочешь, я заплачу. И напишу посвящение. Или что-то еще?

Баки тяжело вздохнул, предчувствуя, что пожалеет, но все же сказал:

— Хорошо, я отвечу на твои вопросы, но только пока нет клиентов.

В другой раз он бы отказался, но сейчас дело было даже не в деньгах, просто ему чертовски скучно.

— Спасибо! — сердечно поблагодарил Стив, подхватывая поднос и занимая свое место.

Баки вышел из-за стойки, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь.

— Спрашивай, — одобрил он, плюхаясь на место напротив Стива.

— Не возражаешь против диктофона?

— Возражаю.

— Хорошо, тогда… — Стив задумчиво пробежался взглядом по кафе и, наконец, решился, — как ты понял, что тебя привлекают парни?

Тот ухмыльнулся и подвигал головой, разминая шею. Каждый второй спрашивал его об этом, так что ответ сорвался с его губ практически мгновенно:

— Был один мальчик, учился со мной в младшей школе. Я смотрел на него и думал, что он самый красивый и самый добрый во всем свете! Детская влюбленность, полный идиотизм. Потом стал старше, гормоны, стояк по утрам и вечное желание трахаться. Только у меня не вставало на девочек, так что ответ был очевиден.

Стив нервно облизнулся и сделал глоток чая. Похоже, он все же ханжа, раз такие обсуждения заставляют его нервничать.

— А с девушками ты был?

— Пробовал пару раз. В семнадцать мне стало интересно, каково это и смогу ли я вообще? Но у меня не вставал, даже когда она стояла передо мной на четвереньках, выпятив свою попку. Второй раз был в двадцать четыре. Мне нравился один парень, а он встречался с девицей, любившей сексуальное разнообразие. Они предложили составить им компанию, и я согласился.

— Ох, Боже, — Стив прикрыл пылающее лицо рукой.

— Стиви, если ты не готов обсуждать то, о чем спрашиваешь, так зачем все это? — в голосе Баки отражалось веселье.

— Не издевайся надо мной, пожалуйста! — попросил он, все еще пряча лицо. — Я рос в очень консервативной семье. У меня бы язык не повернулся сказать что-то… Даже повторить твои слова.

Баки искренне рассмеялся. Стив был забавным, Наташа и тут не соврала.

— Тогда просто выбери более подходящие тебе вопросы.

— Договорились, — согласился Стив, отнимая ладонь от лица. — Прости, если кажусь тебе глупым и нелепым.

— Перестань постоянно извиняться, это раздражает, — попросил Баки. — Что еще ты хочешь знать?

— А как ты приглашаешь парней на свидание? Или ищешь их. То есть… как вообще понимаешь, что тот, с кем ты имеешь дело, такой же?

— Есть специальные приложения для знакомств, определенные клубы или мероприятия для людей, предпочитающих свой пол. Что касается гей-радара, то это миф. А при желании можно и натурала соблазнить.

Стив скептически посмотрел на Баки, даже приоткрыл рот, чтобы высказать явные сомнения, но в последний момент сдержал себя.

— Разве такое возможно? — уточнил он.

— Уверен, что готов это услышать? — поддразнил Баки.

— Эм… — Стив посмотрел на чай так, словно тот бросает ему вызов, после чего кивнул. — Да, я хочу знать.

— Если предложить парню отсос, то он в большинстве случаев не откажет. Особенно, если ты привлекателен. Какая ему разница, кто возьмет в рот? Это же не в… — Баки сдержал резкие слова, видя шокированное состояние Стива. — Это не полноценное занятие сексом, так что в обществе не порицается так же, как половой акт. А если ты действуешь умело и хорошо, то парень захочет тебя еще раз. Вы пойдете на постепенное сближение, а дальше куешь железо пока горячо или просто наслаждаешься такими вот отношениями.

Стив нахмурился, в его глазах отражалось неодобрение.

— Но как же любовь и чувства? Как же несколько свиданий, чтобы понять подходите ли вы друг другу, нравится ли тебе его характер и вкусы? Или у вас все сводится просто к сексу?

— Ты романтик, Стиви, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Даже среди современных гетеро пар отношения часто начинаются с секса. Двадцать первый век. Плюс ты забываешь, что геев значительно меньше, и не каждый из них способен признать себя. Потому они встречаются с другими парнями только ради физической разрядки, ведь не приведешь же его знакомиться с родителями. А потом они женятся на девушках, заводят детишек и забывают о грехах прошлого.

Стив задумчиво смотрел в одну точку, будто анализируя слова Баки.

— Тогда почему ты не скрываешься?

— Потому что у меня хватает эгоизма жить так, как я хочу. А еще я могу постоять за себя.

Стив кивнул и сделал еще глоток чая.

— Думаю, здесь есть, с чем работать. Не будешь возражать, если я покажу тебе кусок текста, когда закончу? Оценишь его с точки зрения достоверности, — спросил он.

— Я далек от книжных дел, — пояснил Баки.

— Да, конечно! Извини, что позволил себе лишнего. Грузить тебя ненужной работой…

— Блядь, я же просил не извиняться по миллиону раз, — зарычал Баки.

— Извини…

Баки поднялся из-за стола и сказал:

— Приноси свою рукопись, как закончишь.

Он вернулся за стойку и принялся готовить для себя кофе. Черный и крепкий, с небольшой толикой тростникового сахара. Стив наблюдал за ним несколько секунд, после чего принялся собираться.

— Спасибо, что поговорил со мной! Мне правда это очень помогло! — сообщил он, когда подошел попрощаться.

— Да без проблем, — спокойно ответил Баки. — До завтра.

Стив, казалось, выдохнул с облегчением, опасаясь, что реакция Баки и столь резкое завершение их беседы разрушило едва образовавшуюся между ними нить взаимопонимания.

— Я могу пропасть на несколько дней, если уйду в творческий запой, но когда текст будет готов, я вернусь, — пообещал он.

— Ага, — спокойно ответил Баки, наблюдая, как Стив, махнув ему на прощание, уходит. — Вот же ископаемое, — хмыкнул он, глядя на поднос с недопитым чаем и нетронутыми сэндвичами. Похоже, его истории отбили у Стива всякий аппетит, раз он даже не притронулся к еде. Баки покачал головой и принялся убирать со столика.


	3. Chapter 3

***

На следующее утро Стив явился, как и всегда: рано утром и заказал ужасающе сладкий   
кофе.

— Ты до забавного хмурый, — сообщил он Баки, чувствуя себя значительно свободнее с ним.

Тот лишь фыркнул и проворчал:

— Ты становишься похож на Наташу.

Стив тихо рассмеялся, и Баки пристально на него посмотрел.

— Что? — уточнил он.

— У тебя приятный смех, — просто ответил Баки, заканчивая выводить рисунок Санты на пенке.

— Я… спасибо? — неуверенно пробормотал Стив.

— Краснеешь ты тоже очаровательно, — поддел Баки, довольно ухмыляясь. Ему нравилось наблюдать за реакцией Стива.

— Да пошел ты, — беззлобно огрызнулся тот, потирая шею.

Баки рассмеялся и поставил стакан с кофе на стойку.

— Хорошего дня, Стиви, — пожелал он.

— Угу, увидимся вечером, — попрощался тот.

Баки удивился этому заявлению, но никак не стал его комментировать.

***

Как и обещал, Стив пришел в то же время, что накануне. Баки разгадывал кроссворд и пух от скуки. Все-таки с привычным распорядком он и с Наташей успевал поболтать, и с посетителями. А сейчас сплошной человеческий поток пёр в одно и то же время, так что до девяти утра и где-то с восьми вечера было относительно тихо.

— Привет, — поздоровался Стив, отряхивая снег с одежды. — Сегодня белым бело на улице.

— Круто, — спокойно ответил Баки. — Замерз?

— Да, если честно, мне трудно дается слишком холодная погода.

— Тогда я сделаю тебе напиток по своему фирменному рецепту. Если доверишься?

Он вопросительно взглянул на Стива. Тот слегка стушевался, но все же кивнул.

— Да, конечно, я с удовольствием попробую. Надеюсь, он будет достаточно сладким?

Баки широко ухмыльнулся и ответил:

— Нет, что ты! Я сделаю из тебя настоящего мужика и напою крепким и горьким кофе.

— Настоящего мужика? Из твоих уст это звучит, как угроза, — улыбнулся Стив.

— А ты, похоже, флиртуешь со мной? — уточнил тот, приступая к созданию кофе по своему любимому рецепту.

— Я… прости, если это прозвучало двояко… Я… — начал сбивчиво бормотать Стив, готовый рассыпаться в тысяче извинений за то, что оказался неправильно понят.

— Расслабься, Стиви, я же просто подшучивал над тобой, — спокойно отмахнулся Баки.

— О! Правда? Ну ты и засранец!

Стив сверкал глазами, чувствуя одновременно раздражение и веселье. Баки нравился контраст этих эмоций на его лице. Поэтому он добавил сладкий сироп, осквернив им свой любимый рецепт.

— Как там у тебя с книжкой? Ты обещал исчезнуть на несколько дней, — уточнил Баки.

— Ох, — Стив потер лицо рукой, одновременно согревая его и концентрируя мысли, — все как-то сложно выходит. Вроде, дело с мертвой точки сдвинулось, но все идет куда-то не туда… Я собирался сделать персонажа временным, но он не давал мне покоя. Я не мог его отыскать и переписывал эту сцену сотни раз. А теперь она разрослась, и я понимаю, что Майку будет уделено многим больше, чем одна сцена. И все бы ничего, но…

Стив старался не показывать своего смущения, но румянец утаить не смог.

— Я застрял на очередной сцене с ним, и не уверен, как ее описать.

— Ты про сцену секса? — уточнил Баки, не в силах сдержать ухмылку. Он был уверен, что Стив не специализируется на романах такого толка, но поддевать его было очень приятно.

— Что? Нет! Речь идет всего лишь о поцелуе, — фыркнул тот.

— Ну, здесь точно ничего сложного, — отмахнулся Баки. — Тоже самое, что целовать девчонку.

— Не сказал бы, — задумчиво произнес Стив. — Я знаю, как ощущаются девичьи губы, какая на ощупь их кожа, но мужчины — они другие. Их тела крепче, у них нет тех же плавных изгибов, у них растет щетина, в конце концов! Я даже просмотрел несколько роликов с мужскими поцелуями.

Последнюю фразу он сказал с такой обреченностью в голосе, что Баки расхохотался.

— Ты слишком заморачиваешься, — сообщил он, успокоившись.

— Тебе легко рассуждать, — проворчал Стив, — а я либо поседею от нервов, либо буду видеть кошмары со всеми этими мужчинами…

Баки пододвинул готовый стаканчик с кофе к Стиву, после чего вышел из-за стойки и подошел к нему.

— Окей, я буду твоим подопытным кроликом, — любезно согласился он.

— Что? — не понял Стив.

— Ты хотел знать, каков на ощупь другой мужик, — пояснил Баки разводя руки в стороны. — Трогай, изучай. Тут тебе и крепкое тело, и даже щетина.

— Что? То есть я… ты… Ты не обязан, Бак! — начал привычно отнекиваться Стив.

— Ох, перестань выкаблучиваться и раздражать меня, — велел тот. — Пользуйся возможностью, пока я добрый.

Стив еще не сделал ни глотка любимого кофе Баки, а уже почувствовал, как ему стало жарко. Он расстегнул свое полупальто и, сняв его, кинул на ближайший стул, старательно не глядя на готового к его прикосновениям Баки. Мысль о том, что он может к нему притронуться, смущала.

— Не будь таким робким, Стиви, — поддразнил тот.

— Ох, заткнись, — огрызнулся он, после чего подошел к Баки и пояснил, — это странно — ощупывать малознакомого парня, с которым мы, хоть и подружились, но… все же прикосновения… Они интимны.

— Ты просто не бывал в клубах или на тусовках. Меня столько раз хватали за разные места совершенно незнакомые люди, что уже выработался иммунитет. Тем более, ты будешь вести себя целомудренно, верно?

Стив прикусил губу и нахмурился, слишком сосредоточенно пытаясь все обдумать.

— Ой, да расслабься ты, — фыркнул Баки, после чего взял его за руку и положил ладонь Стива себе на грудь.

Тот на миг задержал дыхание, а его зрачки расширились. Будто он действительно ожидал поцелуя или хотел его. Не к месту вспомнились слова Наташи о том, что Стив сдерживал себя и свои тайные желания.

Баки не думал о нем, не планировал переводить их отношения в иное русло, собираясь просто оказать услугу и позабавиться, поддразнив Стива. Но когда тот стоял рядом с ним, взволнованный и раскрасневшийся, с полными желания глазами, все менялось. Баки захотелось действительно его поцеловать. Прикоснуться к чувственным губам, ощутить дрожь чужого тела в своих объятиях. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, чувствуя взаимное притяжение и понимая все без слов.

Но стоило Баки сделать небольшой шаг, сокращая расстояние между ними, как Стив тут же отступил назад, увеличивая дистанцию и высвобождая руку.

— Я… спасибо, это помогло, — пробормотал он, не поднимая глаз.

— Я заметил, — чуть севшим голосом, сообщил Баки.

— Думаю, мне пора, — отозвался Стив, подхватывая свою верхнюю одежду.

— Кофе не забудь, — напомнил Баки.

— Угу, — Стив торопливо надел полупальто, даже не потрудившись застегнуться, и взял стаканчик, после чего выскочил прочь, пробормотав слова прощания.

Баки провожал его задумчивым взглядом, оценивающим ладную фигуру и задницу, которой пела дифирамбы даже Наташа. Он уже знал, что Стив хорош собой, но только теперь понял, что в этом есть нечто большее. Баки хотел Стива. Хотел не только физически. Ему нравилось проводить с ним время, подтрунивать над ним, раздражаться из-за нелепой привычки постоянно просить прощения.

Конечно, это не было любовью, Баки всегда требовалось много времени, чтобы привязаться к человеку. Но симпатия, желание и интерес явно присутствовали. Иначе почему он помчался бы делать свой фирменный кофе, в который даже добавил сладости.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь за стойку.


	4. Chapter 4

***

С того вечера Стив больше не появлялся. То ли Баки его напугал, то ли тот ушел в написание работы, как и говорил. Как бы там ни было, праздники закончились, Наташа вернулась к своим утренним сменам, и Баки подозревал, что больше не увидит Стива. Он всерьез размышлял — стоит ли ему что-то предпринимать или лучше спустить на тормозах? Прямого отказа он не получил, и между ними искрило, как в небе 4 июля. Но Стив (вроде как) являлся натуралом, к тому же слишком сдержанным. В любом случае, спешить было некуда — все равно тот исчез. Возможно, они больше никогда и не встретятся, что облегчит муки выбора и раздумий.

Но, как это обычно и бывает, все решилось само собой, стоило Баки явиться на очередную пересменку с Наташей, и увидеть поджидающего его Стива.

— Привет! — радостно поздоровался тот, словно между ними никогда не было никакого напряжения, и он не бросился опрометью бежать подальше от Баки, стоило тому приблизиться к нему для поцелуя. Ладно, на самом деле Баки не успел опростоволоситься и выдать свои намерения, но был уверен, что Стив и сам все понял.

— Привет, — сдержанно ответил он, здороваясь одновременно с ним и Наташей.

Праздники закончились, и в кафе хватало посетителей, так что Баки проскользнул в помещение для персонала, намереваясь переодеться, выкурить сигаретку для нервного успокоения, и окунуться с головой в работу. Но стоило ему взяться за резинку для волос, которые он во время работы прятал в неряшливом пучке, как дверь скрипнула и его компанию кто-то разбавил.

— Помощь нужна? — хмуро уточнил он, полагая, что это Наташа.

— Вообще-то нужна, — раздался за его спиной голос Стива. — Я принес тебе текст, и очень хотел бы, чтобы ты взглянул.

Баки обернулся к нему, заканчивая повязывать резинку.

— А до вечера не ждет? Там Нат зашивается.

— Она сказала, что задержится сегодня на работе, так что вы можете начать пересменку позже, — радостно сообщил Стив, сжимая в руках темно-зеленую папку.

— И сколько там страниц? — уточнил Баки, прикидывая время, которое у него уйдет на чтение.

— Около тридцати, — сообщил Стив, бережно оглаживая корешок папки.

— Окей, идем в кабинет, там освещение лучше, — позвал его Баки.

Внешне он оставался спокойным, но внутри бушевала буря. Что делать? Какое решение принять? А нужно ли что-то вообще? Может, просто пустить на самотек? Но тогда их отношения не сдвинутся с мертвой точки. Черт.

Он провел Стива в свою конуру без окон с единственным столом, компьютером и стулом. В углу еще притулился сейф, на котором лежала мягкая подушка и он использовался в качестве табурета. Баки указал на него своему гостю, предлагая сесть. Стив протиснулся и осторожно примостился.

— Здесь не очень много места, — заметил он.

Баки нажал на второй включатель, зажигая еще три лампочки.

— В тесноте да не в обиде, — буркнул он, садясь на стул.

— Эм… в общем, вот, — Стив протянул ему папку. — Здесь все сцены с Майклом. Тем персонажем, которого ты помогал мне создать. Они не касаются общей сюжетной линии, так что тебе должна быть понятна его история без контекста.

— Только не жди от меня толковой критики, — сразу пояснил Баки. — Я редко… делюсь мнением о прочитанном.

— Хорошо, — Стив кивнул. — Ничего, что я посижу здесь? А то моего редактора нервирует, если я таращусь на него, пока он читает. Хотя мне хотелось бы видеть твою реакцию, если не возражаешь.

— Ты не мешаешь, — коротко бросил Баки, развязывая ленточки на папке.

Внутри лежали аккуратно пронумерованные страницы, сцепленные между собой держателем для бумаги. Каждый лист был заботливо упакован в отдельный файлик, что показалось слишком милым. И явно в духе Стива.

Баки принялся за чтение, с первых строк окунаясь в мир тайных агентов и секретных операций. Майкл оказался достаточно противоречивым и интересным персонажем. Он был отталкивающим на первый взгляд, но чем больше герой его узнавал, тем сильнее проникался к нему симпатией. Заканчивалось все трогательной сценой, в которой Майкл и Дэн, центральный персонаж, выпивали виски в пентхаусе последнего и беседовали о своей жизни. В этот момент они делились личным, и Майкл признался, что… Баки перечитывал эти строки снова и снова, но слова не менялись. Майкл рассказывал, что он познакомился со своим парнем в кофейне, где они начали спорить о том, насколько сладким должен быть кофе, а затем договорились пойти на свидание.

Баки отложил папку и посмотрел на Стива. Тот нервно поерзал на месте.

— Все так плохо? — уточнил он.

— Значит, Майкл познакомился со своим парнем в кафе?

Стив залился краской, после чего пояснил:

— Мы обсуждали это, и картинка засела в моей голове. Не смог придумать ничего лучше.

Едва запылавшая в груди Баки надежда начала гаснуть, но он решил, что сейчас самое время — пан или пропал. Потому что лучшего шанса ему не представится.

— Я как раз собирался пригласить тебя на свидание, — сказал он. — Что скажешь?

Стив недоверчиво смотрел на него, переводил взгляд на папку с текстом, а затем вновь на Баки.

— Эм… Это ты о моей работе или?..

— Ты и я, Стиви. Хочешь?

Тот очаровательно смутился и потупил взгляд, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и Баки был уверен, что это отказ, потому что Стив выглядел скорее растерянным, чем заинтересованным. Но вместо слов от получил лишь утвердительный кивок.

— Выходит, ты согласен? — на всякий случай, уточнил Баки.

— Да, я… Мне бы этого хотелось, — признал, наконец, Стив, поднимая на него взгляд.

Баки точно видел, как тот заинтересованно посматривал на него, как нервно сцеплял руки.

— Хей, ты всегда так нервничаешь, когда тебя зовут на свидания? — поддразнил он, потому что обожал делать это.

— Я никогда не ходил на свидание с парнем, — шепотом ответил Стив. — Я не уверен, что мне… понравится? Что я… смогу, понимаешь? Но мне хотелось бы попробовать, — со свойственной ему прямотой, выложил он.

— Если я тебя поцелую, это развеет твои опасения? — все также забавляясь, уточнил Баки. Потому что он знал, что все будет хорошо, что у них все получится. Стив был заинтересован — большего ему не требовалось.

— Я… да, мне бы хотелось, — признался он, не скрываясь, рассматривая губы Баки.

Тот поднялся с места, с шумом отодвигая стул, и протянул Стиву руку. Когда он встал, Баки притянул его ближе и обнял, положив ладонь на тонкую талию, заглянул в глаза, проверяя, не передумал ли Стив. Но в них читалось лишь желание, любопытство и нетерпение. Потому Стив первым подался вперед, касаясь губ Баки. В этот момент он даже не задумывался о том, насколько поцелуй с девушкой, мягкой и нежной на ощупь, отличается от грубоватого и щетинистого парня. Стив погряз в собственных ощущениях и эмоциях. В трепетном прикосновении рук, в стуке их сердец, в жадном переплетении языков, в возрастающем жаре, наполнявшем тело. Баки ему нравился, определенно нравился. И если раньше ему недоставало мужества признаться себе в том, что его интересуют парни, то теперь Стив был готов кричать об этом. Кричать о том, что он запал на Баки.

— Не хочу вас прерывать, мальчики, — раздался голос Наташи, — но мне бы не помешала парочка лишних рук. Там сейчас наплыв студентов.

— Скоро подойду, — оторвавшись от Стива, пообещал Баки.

Когда Наташа скрылась, он спросил:

— Дашь мне свой номер? Я позвоню вечером, и мы договоримся о встрече.

— Конечно, — Стив торопливо достал бумажник, откуда извлек визитку. — Эм… вот. Не слишком официально, надеюсь?

Баки улыбнулся, глядя на строгий кусок картона в руках.

— В этом весь ты.

— Это плохо? — осторожно уточнил Стив.

— Мне нравится, — успокоил его Баки.

— Эм… я еще загляну сегодня. Когда толпа спадет. Это не слишком настойчиво?

Баки рассмеялся, неуверенность Стива всегда забавляла.

— Я буду счастлив тебя увидеть, — заверил он, погладив его по щеке. — Мы могли бы выпить кофе и немного поболтать.

— Отлично! Я видел у вас в меню новое «Зимнее латте».

— Да, я приготовлю его тебе, — пообещал Баки, скрывая свое смущение. Он не признался бы Стиву даже под пытками, что придумал этого сладкого монстра с тонной крема специально для него. Бедной Наташе пришлось перепробовать целую кучу диабетовых извращений, прежде, чем они определились, какой из них наиболее приемлемый.

— Наташа предположила, что это я вдохновил тебя на его создание, — тихо пролепетал Стив, надеясь получить подтверждение.

— Точно! Я же обещал ей помочь! — спохватился Баки, который ненавидел чертову Романофф, и все еще не был готов к подобным кофейным признаниям. — Боюсь, тебе пора. Вечером все обсудим, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Стив, подхватывая свою папку и направляясь к выходу.

***

— Насколько он уехал? — поинтересовалась Наташа, закрывая кофейню вместе с Баки.

— На пару месяцев, — недовольно проворчал тот. — Может, чуть больше. Вернется, когда закончится кампания по продвижению его новой книги.

— Тебе грех жаловаться! Твой парень так распиарил эту кофейню, что нам пришлось нанять еще двоих сотрудников.

— Посетители приходят таращиться на меня, вместо того, чтобы пить чертов кофе, — пробурчал Баки.

— Я и забыла, каким ворчливым ты был до того, как начал встречаться со Стивом. Просто комок ненависти.

— Моя счастливая рожа раздражала тебя ничуть не меньше, — огрызнулся тот, устало поглядывая на пирожные. Обычно он забирал часть домой, потому что Стив был жутким сластеной, но сегодня все остатки достанутся Наташе.

— И все-таки твоя счастливая рожа намного лучше хмурой, — заключила она.

В этот момент раздалась трель рингтона, который Баки поставил на Стива. Легкая инструменталка из скрипки с флейтой и пианино. Баки встрепенулся и вытащил телефон.

— Топай домой, я сама закончу, — смилостивилась Наташа.

— Спасибо, Нат! — ответил тот, принимая вызов. — Привет, Стиви, — поздоровался он. В его голосе было столько тепла и нежности, что даже Наташа на миг остановилась, провожая Баки умиленной улыбкой. Сколько бы она ни подкалывала Баки, все же была счастлива, что у этих двоих все сложилось.


End file.
